


Kenneth Bloody Kenneth

by InexplicableCat



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexplicableCat/pseuds/InexplicableCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If life is so sweet, then Death is a fool man's deal..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenneth Bloody Kenneth

**_''I will love you, like none other, for I have died a thousand tiny deaths, and every time I died I thought of you...''_**                                             

Kenny McCormick was 6,2 feet tall, had messy dark blond hair, resembling the color of honey, cerulean blue eyes and a face that could inspire any artist who desired to portray true beauty.

His body was just perfect, not too muscular but well built and toned and without a hint of fat (he didn’t ate much anyway) strong arms, broad shoulders, perfect-defined chest and abs…

He looked just like an angel. It was as if God, out of guilt for making him a poor whitetrash piece of shit and giving him a fucked up family and life, created him to look just like one of his winged followers. Maybe it was God’s way to redeem himself.

But the Devil wanted his share with Kenny too, so despite his angelic features, Kenny had a completely perverted mind and a tendency for sins, especially sins of lust, it was his ''gift'' from the Lord of Darkness.

It was inevitable that both God _and_ the Morningstar would claim him after he was gone for good, but that day was far from near.

Because Kenny would not give up, he would come back every time he died (something that happened rather frequently...) and he would continue to walk the face of the earth. He would do so with a stubbornness, despite the fact that his life was shitty, that he was so fucking poor, that he had sold himself out to anyone willing to pay enough, that his father would come home sometimes so fucking drunk, he would beat him until he'd faint...

No. Kenny McCormick didn’t care for any of that.

He only cared for one thing.

The same ''thing'' that was holding his bloody head in his lap, sitting on the dirty sidewalk, waiting for him to return.

So when Kenny opened his eyes, his vision still a bit blurry, first thing he saw was a puff of red.

That was enough.

He closed his eyes again, smiling contentedly.

''Ky?''

The other boy looked down at him, pushing some of his blond hair out of his eyes and speaking in a worried tone ''God Kenny, it's been five fucking hours, I really thought that...'' he trailed of, unable to finish his sentence.

Kenny smiled again, shifting a little bit so that he was lying on his side, his head still in Kyle's lap.

''You don't have to worry about me Ky, you know I'll always come back. Really, what was it this time?''

The Jewish boy blushed a little before answering his friend's question ''Just an old man and his prehistoric Chevy.''

The blonde boy chuckled at this ''Oh, yeah, I remember now, a really lethal combination, huh?''

Kyle followed his example, letting out a genuine laugh while Kenny sat up, beside his friend, looking into his eyes. When Kyle stopped laughing the blonde spoke again, sounding more serious this time.

''You wanna know the reason I came back all those times?''

The redhead nodded silently, a hint of sorrow in his emerald eyes

''It was you. Always you, I just couldn’t leave this world and never see you again. I just couldn’t leave without telling you how much I love you...''

Kyle's eyes widened at that, and he turned a bit pale, before he realized what had been said.

But the moment Kenny's words sank into him, he let out a small sigh as he took the blonde's face in both his hands, placing a soft but determined kiss on his bloody lips.

When he pulled back, both of them were flushed and they stared into each other’s eyes before Kyle spoke again.

''Well, then you will just have to keep coming back...because I love you too.''

 

**_''If life is so sweet, then Death is a fool man's deal...''_ **

**Author's Note:**

> The quote at the beginning is from Joseph Michael Linsner's comic book 'Lucifer's Halo'.


End file.
